Tan solo sentimientos ocultos :::
by sakura-kine
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a recordar los momentos mas hermosos de su vida? Si es asi... ¿Quien permenece en todos ellos de manera constante? Drabble s ShizNats
1. Chapter 1

**::: De amores a primera vista :::**

¿Alguna vez ha sentido que sus corazones se detienen por un segundo para después depender de una sonrisa por el resto de sus existencias? Si lo han sentido… ¿En que situación ha sido?. En mi corta vida nunca experimente algo que me atara a una persona tanto como aquella mañana de verano cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella por vez primera. No reconozco que fue aquello que tanto me cautivo de su persona, pero admito que desde el mismísimo segundo en que la vi mi corazón latió por y para por ella, inexistentes eran las personas a su alrededor o las que estaban a un lado mio, los sonidos se volvieron notas en el aire y una melodía desconocida pero inigualablemente hermosa broto desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, si el dia estuvo nublado lo desconozco, solo recuerdo el brillo de su personalidad irradiando de cada uno de sus poros. Recuerdo su cabello largo y suelto al viento, envidio aun al viento que tiene la osadía de acariciar su fragante cabellera; recuerdo que todo mi mundo se paro en seco y giro en torno a ella en cuanto el osado viento llevo a mi su delicioso perfume dulzón, mi ritmo cardiaco aumento a tal grado que juraría las personas cercanas a mi podían escuchar el claro golpetear en mi pecho ordenando acercarme mínimo para decir un simple "Hola".

Después de un minuto añore estar en su clase y en su grupo de amigos, anhele sentarme en la lejanía de la ultima banca de su fila tan solo para admirarle con devoción y cuidar cada uno de sus detalles. Soñé con tomar su mano, caminar por los jardines y verle sonreír solo para mi. Imagine un millar de cosas en un minuto que me causo tal regocijo jamás experimentado por mi persona, sentimiento que hasta el momento guardo como el mas preciado de mis recuerdos.

Me vi privada de mi ensoñación en cuanto cruzo la puerta tras su profesor. Cohibida por mi propia vergüenza ante mis sueños casi imposibles me levante del frio suelo que en ese momento me sirvió como asiento y me adentre en mi salón, me senté en mi silla, me recosté en la mesa y sin notarlo una inigualable sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Añore los días venideros donde si mi suerte era buena y el destino fuese gentil conmigo me la toparía y podría saludarle, o al menos verle nuevamente, no sabia a ciencia cierta que me pasaba, pero me gustaba y me aterraba a la vez.

* * *

Aki de nuevo con este k será un desahogo para mi pobre alma… ya le hace falta xD

Spero les halla gustado aunk sea un pokito… sin mas me despido…

Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo, oh por cierto… ya tengo la mitad del capi 14 de Mientras dormías.. si no es mucha molestia les ruego paciencia.

PD: No es necesario decir a kien va dedicado este fic n-n


	2. Chapter 2

**:: De sonrojos inevitables ::**

¿Cuando fue que le vi nuevamente? Sin duda alguna no al día siguiente. Por miserables 48 horas me vi a mi misma inquieta y sin poder parar aquel temblor en mi pierna, consecuencia de mi ansiedad por verle nuevamente. Si bien no soy una persona muy sociable bien podía notar las miradas de mis compañeros posadas en mi persona, ¿Motivo? Lo ignoro, pero lo atribuía a mi nerviosismo y quizá a una posible paranoia adjudicada por no haber podido verla, culpe a sus horarios y a los mios por tal calamidad. Mi ansiedad fue tal que no podía estar quieta mas de media hora y por si fuera poco… mi atención en clase era nula, lo cual me traería considerarles consecuencias en algún tiempo determinado. Milagrosamente ni un solo profesor se percato de la ausencia de mi atención en sus clases, no por ello mis compañeros lo pasaron por alto. Si… la antisocial ya tenia posibles amigos.

En algunas ocasiones me vi obligada responder escuetamente las preguntas mas básicas "¿Estas bien?, ¿Te preocupa algo?, Te ves nerviosa, tranquilízate un poco que el novio no te va a dejar " y si… ante ese ultimo comentario no pude reprimir mi sonrisa sarcástica, aunque claro, no los culpaba, ellos no lo sabían y yo no planeaba decir nada, mi vida privada y escolar no se juntarían mientras la palabra eternidad siguiera vigente en el tiempo.

Constantemente me distraía, de hecho aquellos 2 dias no recuerdo nada mas que el azul del cielo y las esponjosas nubes que trazaban en el mar aéreo figuras sin forma. Y en mayor parte de esas ocasiones me vi a mi misma detallando el minuto donde la pude ver. Detalle cada una de sus facciones, desde el largo de su cabello hasta el casi imperceptible color de sus ojos, en momentos como ese maldecía mi mala memoria y el maldito nerviosismo que me impidió acercarme a saludarla.

Debo admitir que soy una persona demasiado tímida, he ahí el dilema de mi vida, en la mayoría de las ocasiones me ponía nerviosa frente a desconocidos, mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba he inevitablemente el carmesí cubría mis rostro. Durante esos 2 dia la timidez fue mi causa de muerte. Si, lo admito, me la pase recordándole todo el tiempo, y si… en todas esas ocasiones me vi pillada por mis ya casi amigos, y como era de esperarse… mis sonrojos fueron la comidilla entre el pequeño grupo, pero la sensación de ello no me era tan desagradable, al contrario, me gustaba.

Mientras tanto yo me regocijaba en mi fuero interno ¿Por qué? Porque en mi mente no había cupo para cierta peli naranja de ojos violetas que se hacia llamar mi mejor amiga, ¿Motivo? Hacia ya mas de 5 años atrás que yo había estado enamorada de ella a tal grado de que era literalmente una tortura… Si.. soy masoquista.. ¿Algún problema? . . . son solo cosas del pasado.

No pude sacarle de mi mente durante esos días… y eso que solo la había visto por un miserable minuto. Solo tenia la plena seguridad de 2 cosas… quedaba en el salón junto al mio y algo sumamente atrayente tenia para mi como para que en un minuto mi corazón latiera desbocado.

¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?... porque yo solo creo en el destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**:: De sustos casi cardiacos ::**

¿Alguna vez les han acosado en la escuela?... ¿No? … ¡Que suerte la suya!

24 horas pasada y otras 24 por delante me sentía mas que inquieta; Si… el nerviosismo andante era palpable en mis acciones y reacciones… no me culpen, no era mi culpa si no de aquella chica de larga cabellera, ojos hipnóticos y aroma a delirio…al menos el mio. Me la pasaba entre clase y clase caminando de un lado a otro, entre tomando agua y yendo al baño, y eso ultimo fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en una escuela nueva con cientos de personas que no conocía… ¿Motivo? … según las definiciones ajenas, y les juro que son ajenas pues yo en mi vida jamás declararía tales hechos, soy u era violable; aclarado el punto me temo debo recordar aquellos días de espanto para mi pobre mente sensible… no se que hice o dije como para que un grupo no mayor a 5 chicas de grado superior se me acercaran en las limitaciones de los baños femeninos con intensiones "amistosas" de tipo "romántico", no fueron mis mejores tiempos por 2 simples motivos.. el primero y mas obvio.. ¡ERA ACOSADA SEXUALMENTE POR UN QUINTETO DE LOCAS! Algo para nada agradable por no decir asquerosamente repugnante… ¿Alguien se atreve a negarlo?... el segundo.. por el simple motivo de que me termine refugiando en mi salón, en la comodidad de mi pupitre mientras escribía quien sabe que cosas en mi portátil, y como consecuencia… no pude verla ese dia.

Los siguientes días fueron caóticos, pero pasadas las 48 horas de ansiedad por fin mi ojos tuvieron el honor de verla, aunque claro, a distancia y sin tener aun el coraje para acercarme a saludarle. Ent5re mis pequeños espacios de recreo me arriesgaba a salir de mi escondite solo por verla unos segundos, un par de veces incluso pasaba a su lado sin que me notara solo para detallarla mas adecuadamente en mi pequeña memoria, y debo admitir que ni un solo recuerdo mio le hacia justicia.. pero todo acto tiene consecuencias… y pague el precio gustosa al toparme a una que otra de mis "queridas" acosadoras personales, con macara de hielo y actitud de iceberg me libre de terminar siendo el desayuno de cada una de ellas, aun que la líder me causo tanto trabajo como un examen de logaritmos.

Librándome de ese lio, gracias a mi astucia y al hecho de saberme sus horarios, me pude relajar tanto como mi escaso tiempo libre me lo permitía. Entre clase y clase sin verla escribía en mi ordenador insignificancias para muchos y poesía para pocos, olvidando por completo a aquella peli naranja que estropeaba mis momentos gratos con su recuerdo. Me vi pillada, innumerables veces por que se auguraba seria mi mejor amigo en aquel pequeño lugar, siempre preguntando por mis continuos cambios de humor y mis inelegibles sonrisas entre burlona, soñadoras e imperceptibles; siempre logrando sacarme de mi mundo de manera tan ….estrepitosa.. que me era imposible no saltar del susto y maldecirlo por lograr tal hecho. Pero no le odio ni lo odie por hacer eso, es un buen amigo que seguiré apreciando por el resto de mis días.

En conclusión…. El acoso es malo… tanto que pueden causar un trauma en el afectado, en este caso… yo… y quien diga lo contrario… CHIN #€$% SU P%& MA&% ^. Mi mejor amigo y compañero en la escuela vale oro pese a pegarme sustos casi cardiacos cada que me sacaba de mi mundo entre letras.


	4. Chapter 4

**::: De suspiros a media clase y escalofríos :::**

¿Alguna vez han sentido el corazón tan pesado que les cuesta respirar?... Debo admitir que jamás me había pasado en mis pocos años de vida tal hecho, por lo regular cuando algo relacionado con mis sentimientos me perturbaba a tal grado procuraba congelarlo y resguardarlo en lo mas profundo del olvido, aunque claro, esa acción traía consigo grabes consecuencias, tales como ser considerada la princesa de hielo, nada fuera de la realidad, no literalmente, claro. Amaba esos tiempos cuando nada me lastimaba y las personas preferían esquivarme para evitr la ventisca helada de mi mirada, sentir la vibra de pánico de las personas que pasaban a un lado mío, escuchar el claro temblar en la voz de quienes para su desgracia tenían la obligación de dirigirme la palabra, eso incluía a los profesores, y por sobre todo amaba mandar al demonio a los chicos que buscaban probar su hombría tratando de conseguir una cita conmigo. Pero lo que mas adoraba en la vida era… pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga… Mai, amarla en secreto y protegerla de todos los pervertídos adolecentes hormonales que solo buscaban llevársela a la cama, aunque claro, ella hacia caso omiso a mis advertencias, lo cual culminaba en una sesión de lagrimas nocturnas.

Ahora, regresando al tema principal, debo confesar abiertamente que la princesa de hielo comenzaba a descongelar su gélido corazón, asi como debo admitir que aquella proeza la había realizado una chica desconocida que lograba desconcentrarme a tal grado que suspiraba en clase al saber que ella estaba justo a un salón de distancia. Aun me preguntaba la distancia exacta que nos separaba, omitiendo la pared de por medio me preguntaba la distancia exacta que separaba su pupitre del mio y me fuera posible atravesar dicha distancia para estar mas cerca, ¿soné redundante? No me importa.

Suspiro tras suspiro mis clases pasaban volando, y suspiro tras suspiro deseaba fervientemente levantarme de mi asiento, pararme enfrente de la puerta del salón de a lado y esperar a que saliera para presentarme formalmente, aunque claro, eso solo se quedaba en un mero deseo que nunca me atreví a realizar, en parte soy sumamente cobarde, lo admito, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a presentarse a una completa desconocida sin que te tiemblen las piernas y peor aun… presentarse ante la chica que te gusta sin que te tiemble la voz? Algo sumamente difícil de realizar.

Aquellas 2 semanas fueron el inferno sobre la tierra misma y yo ahí en medio de todo sin mover ni un solo musculo. Y pareciera que algún ente divino me odiaba en sobre manera ¿Motivo? …Takeda, mi único amigo en el salón parecía tener una mirada demasiado penetrante en mi persona cada que entablábamos una conversación, a veces lo sorprendía observándome al escribir en mi portátil, como si eso fuese lo mas interesante en el universo y lo que causo un terrible escalofrió en toda mi columna vertebral fue sin duda… la fotografía mia que halle en su celular. Cabe destacar que el se afanaba por querer invadir mi espacio personal, a veces me pregunto ¿Acaso le di motivos para que hiciera todo aquello? Si bien el comenzaba a conocerme era bien sabido para TODOS que mi espacio personal era vital para la pacifica existencia en el salón, pero Takeda parecía pasarse ese detalle por el Tra"#%&o pues en reiteradas ocasiones intento abrazarme o incluso tomarme la mano. Es en estas ocasiones en las que extrañaba a Mai, ella tenia tanta pechonalidad que atraía a todo el cuerpo varonil y yo felizmente pasaba de largo ante sus miradas.

En definitiva… Dios me odiaba o algo sumamente malo hice en alguna vida pasada que sigo pagando mi pecado en esta.


	5. Chapter 5

**:: De frente y a punto de un paro cardiaco ::**

A veces no se si dios me ama o me odia con todas su fuerzas, sin ninguna duda yo juraría que su odio trascendía hasta los confines del universo mismo, pero ¿Como pensar en ello cuando sucedió algo tan divino?... ¿Desconcertadas?... yo también.

Si bien había pasado de un estado Emo/Iceberg/MeTocasyTeMato a uno semi-posible enamoramiento a primera vista, ahora todo resultaba mas confuso, confuso para mi, claro. Me hallaba en un estado de alerta máxima con la presencia de Takeda en el salón, y fuera de él aun me mantenía dispersa para localizar algún posible peligro de acoso (pese a todo el acoso causo grabes estragos en mi), no podía evitar esos escalofríos cada que alguna chica me miraba mas de 3 segundos, era y es inevitable, y puedo jurar que de no ser por lo distraída que soy en ocasiones seguramente mi radar hubiera captado mas de lo que mis ojos veían a simple vista, pero poner atención total a mi entorno es algo sumamente tan difícil como que un perro maullara.

Considerando en esos días si dios me amaba o me odiaba descubrí que quizá tenia cierto afecto por mi persona, considerando que en mi camino había puesto a tan "considerables y carismáticos" amigos no podía dudarlo… ¡NI YO ME LO CREI! … Takeda no paraba de coquetearme, Shiho no paraba de fulminarme con la mirada porque su maldito novio Tate babeaba cada que me veía en esos malditos mini shorts de gimnasia, la maldita de Nao no paraba de hacerme burla por mi terrible miedo de acercarme a la enigmática y popular Fujino-sama, lo cual me calaba el orgullo, para colmo Midory-sensei se la pasaba contando vergonzosas historias de cuando Mai y yo estábamos en la elemental DURANTE LA CLASE, Definitivamente dios me odia.

Ciertamente pese a todo aquello me divertía mucho con esa pandilla de locos, he de admitir que su compañía me era grata aun pese a todo lo que su presencia acarreaba, eran buenos amigos, incluso Takeda, quien pese a recibir tantas negativas seguía al pie del cañón pidiéndome una cita, incluso la desgraciada de Nao con sus burlas y todo me agradaba, era la única que estaba a mi altura en la clase de Gimnasia y la única que me hacia frente sin salir llorando. He de confesar que tenia cierto interés sentimental en ella y viceversa, pero todo quedo como una simple amistad, lo cual adoro pues muy seguramente había sido una relación bizarra.

No supe nada de Mai en esos días, y no saben cuanto me alegro no tener noticias de ella, al menos no hasta que resolviera lo que sentía por Fujino-sama, no soy una mala amiga, aun que admito llegue a notar que ella si.

Aquellas primeras semanas habían pasado casi volando, me había adaptado bien a la nueva vida estudiantil y tenia amigos, raro considerando que no creí los tendría el primer dia de clases. Contra todo pronóstico mis notas iban bien, no excelentes, si no...bien. Mi actitud iba cambiando, a paso de caracol, pero iba cambiando, lo cual era un gran avance para mi.

Pasando a lo importante temo decir que en esas 2 semanas no le vi mucho que digamos, ni siquiera me atreví a verla directamente por miedo a que me pillara observándola y escribiendo a su nombre. En ese tiempo también hubo que elegir optativas, uno de mis pasatiempos era el deporte, no sabia si meter de optativa Natación o Basquetbol, tenia la esperanza de que si averiguaba en que optativa estaría yo podría meterme en el también, pero con todo el sequito de admiradoras que se había cargado en esas dos semanas me desilusiones rápidamente, YO NO SOY UNA FANGIRL. Termine en el club se natación, otro error que quizá al final no lo fue, júzguenlo después.

Al dia siguiente al finalizar las clases fui directo a la piscina, la cual estaba a lado de la ancha de tenis, lo cual no note sino hasta después, ya verán porque. Llegando la entrenadora pidió una demostración de habilidades, resulte ser la nadadora mas veloz, pero como no serlo cuando me la pasaba jugando en el Kinect toda la santa tarde y para acabarla en la noche me iba a correr, omitiendo el hecho de que los fines de semana iba a la piscina publica a practicar junto con Nao.

Tan concentrada estaba que no logre escuchar los gritos de la cancha de tenis en gran parte del tiempo, sobre todo por tratar de ignorar gritos de mi propio club de natación.

Recuerdo perfectamente bien ese dia. Tome mi toalla azul para secar un poco mi cuerpo, trate de ignorar los griteríos de la cancha de tenis, bebí un poco de agua de mi botellón y la maldita de Nao no paraba de hacerme señales burlonas desde el otro lado de la piscina. De un momento a otro los gritos de la cancha de tenis cesaron y pasaron a ser simples murmullos, para después pasara ser todo un gritonerio mucho mas potente que juro casi me dejo sorda.

Nunca creí que hubiera cuerpos tan hermosos de este lado de la barda. – canturreo una voz detrás de mi nuca, cuyo aliento me provoco tal estremecimiento que juro me dieron ganas de proporcionarle tremendo bofetón, de milagro me contuve.

Agradezco el cumplido pero vas por mal camino si buscas algo conmigo. – respondí sin siquiera voltear, quien quiera que fuera no tendría el lujo e ver el sonrojo que provoco en mi rostro.

Justo lo que esperaba de la princesa de hielo. – murmuro con burla.

¿Tan pronto se filtro esa información?. – sonreí divertida y tras un largo suspiro me digne a voltearme. Juro que si no me puse roja y muy seguramente el latir de mi corazón delato lo nerviosa que estaba.

Fujino Shizuru, encantada de conocerte. – dijo mientras extendía su mano para que la tomara. Ahí frente a mi se encontraba mi delirio constante, tendiéndome la mano y dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa que fácilmente deslumbraría a cualquiera, menos a mi, creo.

Kuga Natsuki. – apenas iba a tomar su mano la desgraciada de Nao interrumpió.

Cachorra, lamento interrumpir tus coqueteos con Fujino pero nos toca en la piscina. – no se si maldecir o bendecir a Nao por interrumpir.

Sin mas me aleje de ella sin inmutarme siquiera por diferentes motivos; en primera, sus fangirls me miraban desde el otro lado de la barda casi como queriéndome matar, en segunda, podía sentir como a cada paso que daba mi cara enrojecía tremendamente, y en tercera… necesitaba meterme al agua para bajar tremendo nerviosismo que me cargaba que si no lo hacia terminaría en el hospital con un posible pre-paro cardiaco.

No se si dios me ama o me odia, pero ese dia yo lo ame como ninguna otra persona lo haría.

* * *

Dejando la realidad pasaremos un poco mas a la ficción

Agradezco sus comentarios, espero les gustara el capitulo, pronto comenzare con la perspectiva de Shizuru.

** : **Natsuki estuvo enamorada de Mai su mejor amiga desde la elemental, y antes de llegar y conocer a Shizuru aun lo seguía, como vemos o mas bien leemos la cachorrita tiene un amor a primera vista con shizuru, por lo que ahora mismo duda de sus sentimientos por Mai.

Sin mas por el momento me despido, sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**::: De Mantras y Acosadores :::**

Debo decir que mi mundo sin duda cambio terriblemente. Después de aquel extraño enfrentamiento pasaron un sinfín de cosas que no logre asimilar adecuadamente. Descubrí, horrorizada, que me había ganado un grupo de enemigas considerables, las cuales obviamente pertenecían al grupo de fangirls de Fujino, dicho liderado por una pelos verdes disparejos con una permanente mueca lujuriosa en el rostro, y quizá fue mi imaginación o quizá no, pero casi puedo jurar esa tipa fraguaba lastimarme en cada una de las ocasiones en que me la topaba en los pasillos, y eso puedo constatarlo por las innumerables veces en que las que la sorprendí tratando de empujarme. Gracias a dios me mantuve la mayoría del tiempo en mi aula.

Otro tema relevante es el hecho de que mi adorada Fujino siempre estaba fuera de su aula durante el cambio de profesores, de ello me entere por mera casualidad, y debo admitir que mi ego creció considerablemente al percatarme de que lo hacia simplemente por le hecho de que a mi me encantaba sacar mi portátil y escribir bajo la inspiración de su presencia, aunque quizá solo fueron figuraciones mías, me encantaba soñar.

Si algo debo admitir, es que las Fangirl`s se la tomaron muy a pecho conmigo, en especial la pelos verdes disparejos, que si mi memoria no me falla lleva por nombre Tomoe Marger… no se que cosa. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Yo también tenia un pequeño grupo de Fangirl`s, que sepa dios de donde salían y me defendían a capa y espada. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ese pequeño grupo se incremento con el pasar de los días, de hecho yo no hacia absolutamente nada para que estas me siguieran como mi propia línea de guaruras, cosa que a veces me fastidiaba. Quizá fuera el hecho de ese según encanto natural que decía Takeda que me cargaba, sepa dios que quiso decir con eso. Nao lo atribuía al carácter rebelde y salvaje que trasmitía mi esencia, porque según eso me hacia ver sumamente sexy e inalcanzable para cualquiera, incluso llego a decirme que la mismísima Fujino-sama me veía mas como un delicioso pastel el cual deseaba fervientemente devorar todos los días. Eso ultimo me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Naaah, ni yo me la creo, con gusto seria el pastelito que Fujino-sama devoraría todos los días. Si, soy una maldita pervertida de closet, ¿Algún problema?.

Todas las tardes en la practica del club de natación podía sentir una mirada penetrante que juraría el propietario de esta se abalanzaría sobre mi en cualquier segundo, incluso Nao había notado dicha mirada escalofriante cuando se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba jugando, hay que decir que en esas 2 ocasiones se nos pusieron los pelos de punta, ambas miramos a todos lados buscando a quien me acosaba, mas sin embargo nunca dimos con el paradero de este. Y admito, considere irremediablemente cambiarme de club o incluso de escuela. Takeda al enterase de este hecho trato valientemente de resguardar mi integridad y buscar personalmente al culpable de mi incomodidad. Al dia siguiente apareció en el salón con un enorme chichón en la cabeza argumentando que estuvo a punto de atrapar al culpable pero que este desapareció en a nada y lo noqueo por completo, e incluso al despertar encontró a un lado suyo una pequeña nota.

"Mas te vale tus intenciones con Mi Natsuki sean amistosas. De no ser así, despertaras con algo menos en el cuerpo"

Al leer la nota me puse tan azul como mi cabello y sin mas caí al suelo completamente blanca como el papel. Nao estuvo burlándose un poco de mi reacción, pero incluso ella tembló un poco al leer dicha nota, juro jamás vi tan seria a mi pelirroja amiga. Habiéndome recuperado, o al menos aparentaba estarlo, termine mi jornada estudiantil y fui directo al club de natación, pese a las advertencias y preocupaciones de Nao. Y es que simplemente me habían calado el orgullo. No solo por el simple hecho de ser acosada, nuevamente, si no también que por estar preocupada por ese asunto no pude deleitarme, ni una sola vez, con ver a Fujino-sama jugando Tenis.

Juro nunca en mi vida sentirme tan cerca de la muerte por una posible hemorragia nasal.

Ahí, al pie de la piscina, se encontraba la castaña dueña de mis delirios ataviada con un traje de baño completamente pegado al cuerpo, sonriéndome con naturalidad, sin esa mascara que en algunas ocasiones portaba. Me quede completamente inmóvil. No me movi ni un solo centímetro hasta que Nao llego y se me lanzo encima, casi tirándonos a ambas a la piscina. Y de nueva cuenta sentimos esa escalofriante mirada. Para cuando tuvimos el valor suficiente de mirar a todos lados para buscar al culpable mi querida Fujino-sama ya se había sumergido en el agua.

Hay que ver como babeas por Fujino, cachorra. – canturreo Nao en mi oreja, demasiado cerca para el gusto del misterioso acosador pero esta vez no le sentimos en ningún lado.

Calla, araña. Y mas te vale ya no te me acerques tanto si no quieres que nos maten del susto. – le advertí con voz queda, no quería que Fujino-sama nos escuchara.

Sabes, se me ha ocurrido algo interesante… - ok, el tono usado llamo completamente mi atención, no todos los días la araña dice algo asi. - ¿No has pensado que tu acosador es mas bien acosadora?

Que idioteces dices, araña. Por supuesto lo he pensado. – hay que ser demasiado idiota para no pensarlo, considerando que tengo un grupo de admiradoras esparcidas por toda la escuela.

¿Y no has pensado que esta quizá fuese Fujino? – mi cara debió causarle mucha gracia pues de inmediato se partió de la risa en el suelo.

Hay que decir que Nao se la pasaba burlándose de mi todo el tiempo, pero en algunas ocasiones, como esta, se pasaba de la raya un poquito, pero era buena amiga, asi que yo solo podía tratar de calmarme usando el mantra que una linda castaña de ojos verdes me había enseñado de pequeña… "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"


End file.
